


I'm terrified but I can't take my eyes away

by Neko_ryn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I have no idea what to add here sorry, M/M, One Shot, School, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: In which Felix is watching weird animal videos at the school library and Changbin is too terrified to ask but also too mesmerized to look away.





	I'm terrified but I can't take my eyes away

**Author's Note:**

> So, my birthday was yesterday, January 6, and I decided to write something a little self-indulgent. This is based on something that happened to me in real life, I saw a girl watching really weird medicine videos and she suddenly started talking to me and I was dying internally, of course my story didn't end well, but this is what I imagine could have happened if the girl I liked wasn't homophobic lmao Anyway, hope you enjoy!

It was one of those rare days in which Changbin got to the school library before anyone else in his study group, it has barely been open for a few minutes but he had registered and sat in front of one of the computers, ready to pass his time watching random videos until the rest of his friends got there. He felt silly, sitting in the middle of a library just to check his social media and wait, but he had promised his friends he would actually joing the study session this time, he had just mistaken the time a little bit.

Just as he thought things couldn’t get worse than having to spend time alone in a place he didn’t want to be at, another boy arrived to the library and sat at the computer next to him. Changbin couldn’t help but stiffen a little bit, he knew a stranger wouldn’t randomly start talking to him at such a place, however he felt uncomfortable at the thought of the boy looking at his screen and seeing all the silly stuff he was currently going through, judging him silently for wasting his time.

Changbin kept scrolling through his feed for a few more minutes until his thoughts became unbearable and he decided to peek at the other boy’s screen, it is enough to say that what he saw left him in awe. He couldn’t quite put a name to it, because he really didn’t know what the animals in the video were, neither did he know what they were doing, but it was both terrifying and incredibly amazing. He didn’t realize he had been staring for a long time until a deep, quite voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

The boy beside him had started talking and Changbin looked at him carefully for the first time, and suddenly he couldn’t remember how to talk, or how to do anything really; it felt like someone was stepping on his stomach over and over again as the boy’s face lit up with the cutest smile he had ever seen. He knew the boy was speaking about something, he could see the pair of lips moving, but he could only understand few words as his brain tried to make sense of what was literally happening in front of him.

The nameless boy kept talking in a slightly broken Korean -not that he minded, as he was unable to process anything anyway- about the animals in the videos, explaining what was happening and mentioning that he wanted to become a zoologist in the future, that it was his pasion; that was as much as Changbin could get. He felt his face heat up as he continued to exchange stares between the computer’s screen and the boy beside him; the way he seemed so pasionate about the animals and his career choice made his heart melt in a way he didn’t think was possible, it was adorable.

The only thing that managed to pull him out of the weird moment was the vibration of his cellphone as it signaled the arrival of a new message, a quick peek to it revealed that his friends had arrived, which was indeed a miraculous rescue to the embarrassing situation he had gotten himself into.

“I’m sorry, I have to leave now, my friends are here.” Changbin quickly said, his voice sounded slightly strained from his lack of composure. Both his heart and brain complained about interrupting the boy.

“Oh, okay! Hope to see you around.” And oh did he hope so. Changbin really hoped to see that adorable smile and hear that deep voice again, but right now he needed to gather his things and leave, and so he did.

He had never felt so greatful about meeting a stranger.

* * *

As days passed Changbin felt more desperate, he continued to encounter the boy in the hallways of the school and it gave him butterflies all the time, but he didn’t have the courage to walk up to him and actually hold a conversation and maybe ask for his name. Which was ridiculous, because the boy had proved to be very kind and nice, it was just that he didn’t know how to approach such a bright person.

When he finally learnt his name, it didn’t come out from the boy’s own mouth. Rather, it came from his best friend’s, Jisung; he had caught Changbin staring at the boy like a kicked puppy one time they were standing in a hallway, and found it funny enough to intervene.

“Do you know Felix?” Jisung asked, suddenly moving in front of him to interrupt his vision.

“Who?” Changbin’s eyes snapped back to his friend and he took a step back, surprised.

“The boy you’ve been staring at the whole time I was talking to you, his name is Felix.” Jisung rolled his eyes, clearly thinking his friend was an idiot.

“Oh… So his name is Felix.” Changbin answered, for once letting his friend mock him, since his eyes where too busy finding his way to the boy that now had a name. He met eyes with Felix for a brief moment, in which he received a smile that made his heart flutter. He smiled back and forced himself to ignore Jisung’s snicker.

“I can’t believe it, you have the biggest, most obvious crush in Felix but you didn’t even know his name.”

“Shut up Jisung.”

* * *

It took even the smallest bit of Changbin’s courage for him to talk to Felix the next time they met. It was at the bus on the way home, Changbin was sitting next to the window with Jisung next to him, while Felix sat in front of him talking with a friend of his that -Changbin would learn later- was called Chan.

They were talking about a cut Felix had gotten during PE and how they had nothing to cover it with. Silently, Changbin pulled a bandaid from his backpack and offered it to the ones sitting in front.

“Sorry for overhearing… Here.” Felix looked at it for a couple of seconds before smiling, taking it and putting it on himself.

“Thank you!” Felix said, and Changbin realized that was the first time they exchanged something more than a greeting. He felt giddy. “You’re Changbin-hyung, right?” The mention of his name, however, sent fireworks directly to his chest.

“Yeah… Felix, right?” He asked, and swore the smile he received in return was enough to light the whole earth for an eternity.

“That’s me!”

Neither of them saw the looks Jisung and Chan exchanged beside them.

* * *

In the next few weeks their friend groups merged and suddenly Changbin had more friends than he had ever had -which admittedly, had been only Jisung for the most part-. It was fun, with the nine of them together, but everyone knew both Changbin and Felix only really had attention for each other, and it was frustrating that both of them were so ignorant about that.

The other seven had continuously tried to talk it out with both of them, but it was futile; Changbin insisted that someone as good as Felix could never like him and Felix denied the existence of feelings towards him with the same passion. It was simply unbearable.

It was one day during recess, in which they had sent them both to buy snacks at the cafeteria, that they decided it was more than enough; they couldn’t allow them to continue with this silly game anymore.

“I can’t stand seeing Felix and Changbin anymore.” Minho said with a huff, his eyes wandering towards the place his two friends were making their orders.

“Neither can I, this is ridiculous, I’m so done with the glances they give at each other.” Hyunjin added, shaking his head and crossing his arms over the table.

“Chan-hyung and I have tried to talk it out with both of them but this isn’t working, I don’t know what else to do.” Jisung explained, looking equally frustrated as his other friends.

“They met at the library, didn’t say?” Seungmin spoke after a moment of silence, he been meditating about it and it seemed that he had an idea.

“Yeah, according to what Felix told me.” The answer came from Chan, who kept looking at the two victims of this weird relationship from afar.

“He said they talked about animals… Or well, Felix talked about animals in any case.” Woojin added, chuckling slightly as he remembered how excited the Australian boy had looked while telling him the story.

“Why are you asking hyung?” Jeongin, the youngest of them all, finally spoke form his place on the table, he looked specially curious.

“I think I have a plan.” Seungmin stated, and the smile on his face talked of no good.

* * *

“Oh Felix, you’re here early, the others haven’t arrived?” Changbin asked after spotting his friend while walking into the library.

Felix was sitting in one of the tables and was staring at his phone boringly, although his face lit up at the voice of Changbin.

“Hyung!” He greeted, immediately moving the chair next to him so the oldest could sit. “They’re not here yet… Oh wait, I have a message from Chan-hyung.” He added as his phone buzzed on his hands, and opened up.

“Yeah, I just got one from Jisung too, I hope they’re not canceling.” Changbin murmured, taking a sit. He opened the message and his face went pale, this was ridiculous.

_Hyung, you know we love you right?Well, because we love you a lot we’re not letting you out until you and Felix send us proof that you’re dating. Seriously, we can’t stand it anymore, just confess already!_

The oldest cursed Jisung and all of his friends mentally again and again; he felt unable to look at Felix in the face and suddenly, minutes started to pass in a silence so awkward and tense it could be cut with a knife. He guessed Felix must have received a similar message to his, and he couldn’t feel more embarrassed even if he had wanted.

It felt like an eternity passed before any of them talked, and unsurprisingly, it was Felix the one to do it.

“Hyung.” His voice was awkward, probably due to the embarrassment he was feeling, and Changbin couldn’t blame him. Instead, he just looked at him with the same terror and amazement he had felt the first time they met, because somehow Felix looked even cuter than that first time, with his face a pretty red color and the unsure look in his eyes.

“Y-Yeah?” Changbin’s voice faltered, and he cleared his throat, trying to keep some sort of composure.

“Do you… Do you like me?” Changbin must have made a very interesting expression, because Felix immediately started explaining himself, the nerves making him unable to form sentences properly. “It’s because, I know, I mean, I like you but I don’t know if you like you, I mean, if you like me and-”

“What did you say?” Changbin felt bad about interrupting, he truly did, but suddenly he couldn’t think about things right.

“Eh?” Felix looked taken aback, suddenly terrified about how the situation was going.

“You like me?” Changbin asked again.

“Are you angry about that? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean-”

“I like you too.” The oldest finally say, and suddenly burst into laughing leaving the youngest in confusion.

“Oh god this is so stupid, I can tell why our friends are so done with us.” He smiled, probably the brightest smile Felix had ever seen on him. “I like you too Felix, you have no idea.”

And Felix smiled, and suddenly everything felt right. There was one more problem however.

“What do we do about the proof though?” The oldest asked.

“Actually, I have an idea.” The youngest said, and his smile promised something good.

-

Jisung’s phone buzzed, alerting him of a new message, and as he opened it a picture pop up. Out of surprise he let go of his phone and the others picked it to look at it, everyone cringed unanimously.

“God, I hate them.” Hyunjin muttered under his breath, and everyone agreed.

On the phone, the message showed a picture of Changbin with his eyes closed tightly as he kissed Felix’s cheek, who was smiling so much it almost looked like it hurt. A short text was attached to it:

_“Guess who just got together?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me @not-majestic-bluenicorn in Tumblr to see all the silly stuff I post there and maybe get updates of the stuff I'm working on!


End file.
